Nuestra Eterna Promesa
by EmmaRiddle
Summary: [ Capítulo II: Siempre Juntos ] Soñando con alcanzar lo inalcanzable y viviendo un presente que mañana se convertiría en pasado. Yo nunca te olvidaré RyoSak
1. Todo esta bien

Bueno la loquera me dio a millón así que aquí les traigo mi segundo fic de esta serie! Espero que les guste jejeje OJO: lean las advertencias de este capítulo!

Advertencia/Riesgos: la autora no se hace absolutamente responsable si al lector le da un paro cardiaco al terminar de leer o le entra unas ganas asesinas de matar a la autora.

Resumen: Vivimos de lo aprendido, de las experiencias, de los buenos y malos momentos…pero sobretodo vivimos por conseguir nuestra verdadera felicidad

Tennis no Ohjisama NO me pertenece, solo la historia a continuación es mía.

**Nuestra Eterna Promesa**

**By. EmmaRiddle**

_Cuando fue que te perdí, cuando fue que todo entre nosotros cambió?_

_Capítulo I: Todo esta bien_

Algunas veces creemos que lo sabemos todo sobre el amor, que sabemos quién es la persona a la que amaremos por siempre solo con verla, que daríamos todo por ella si fuera posible….lo que no sabemos es que la vida de muchas vueltas y nunca podremos saber a ciencia cierta que sucederá mañana, porque en menos de lo que te esperas todo ha cambiado.

**It's hard to remember how it felt before**

**Now I found the love of my life**

**Passes things, get more comfortable**

**Everything is going right**

Cuando creemos encontrar a nuestra persona amaba lo primero que imaginamos es que estaremos junto a ella por siempre, que la amarás a pesar de todo y contra todos y en cierta forma cuando ese amor es verdadero lo cumplimos pero con un pequeño detalle, muchas veces no es por siempre.

**And after all the obstacles**

**It's good to see you now with someone else**

**And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends**

**After all that we've been through**

**I know we're cool**

**I know we're cool**

Ella actualmente estaba casada con "el amor de su vida", tenían tres años de casados, él era un jugador de tennis profesional muy reconocido a nivel mundial y se habían conocido hace varios años atrás cuando estaban en la secundaria, sin embargo, hace algunos años jamás se hubiera imaginado que pudiera llamarlo esposo como lo hacia ahora….

Introdujo las llaves en la cerradura de su casa, ese día tenía una cena muy especial con unos viejos amigos así que tendría que darse un poco de prisa para que todo quedara de maravilla, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya alguien se le había adelantado pero al reconocerlo inmediatamente le dedicó una sonrisa de alegría por verlo allí.

**We used to think it was impossible**

**Now you call me by my new last name**

**Memories seem like so long ago**

**Time always kills the pain**

Él ahora estaba un poco más cambiado físicamente, pero su aptitud seguía siendo la de siempre, para ella su conducta y personalidad seguían siendo admirables y adorables, se acercó lentamente a ella con una sonrisa y la saludó, así era él siempre con ella….diferente que con los demás y estaba segura de que eso nunca cambiaría, porque ella podía tomarse la libertad de decir que nadie lo conocía mejor que ella y esa era una conexión que ni con el pasar de los años disminuiría, todo lo contrario cada vez se haría más fuerte.

Ryoma que alegría me da verte!- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y miraba a su lado para encontrarse con la mujer que estaba a su lado, se despegó de él y enseguida fue y la saludó a ella también de la misma manera.

Todo aquello parecía tan absurdo a veces…que le costaba creer lo que había sucedido en el pasado, pero claro que lo creía y lo recordaría por siempre porque fue el comienzo y la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida.

Estas preciosa, mírate nada más! Esa pancita te sienta divinamente, ya falta poco para que nazca ese pequeñín; que alegría!- decía la mujer que lo acompañaba muy contenta

Amor pensé que nunca llegarías, ya la cena esta servida pasemos- le dijo su esposo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la besaba.

Pero como es posible? Es muy temprano todavía-

De que hablas Sakuno? Déjame mirar tú reloj….claro mujer si lo tienes con tres horas de atraso, con razón llegas tarde a todos lados- con aquel comentarios todos los presentes se había echado a reír

**Remember Harbor Boulevard**

**The dreaming days where the mess was made**

**Look how all the kids have grown, oh**

**We have changed but we're still the same**

**After all that we've been through**

**I know we're cool**

**I know we're cool**

**Yeah, I know we're cool**

La cena había sido todo un éxito así que ahora ellos dos se encontraban conversando tranquilamente en el salón, mientras los demás estaban terminando de recoger algunas cosas.

Oye Takeshi te ves muy linda en ese estado, te felicito- dijo el hombre que le hacia compañía, en aquel momento no pudo evitar recordar que hace algunos años quizás ellos hubieran pasado por lo mismo pero de manera diferente….suspiró- las cosas si que cambiaban. Ahora los recuerdos se veían tan lejanos, que no hay mejor dicho que el que dice que " el tiempo siempre mata el dolor"

**And I'll be happy for you**

**If you can be happy for me**

**Circles and triangles**

**And now we're hanging out with your new girlfriend**

**So far from where we've been**

**I know we're cool**

**I know we're cool**

**C-cool, I know we're cool**

**I know we're cool**

Te sonrío y me miras fijamente, pensar en todas las cosas que vivimos y saber que ahora somos los mejores amigos, aquello parecía una misión imposible en ese entonces, pero ya no somos unos niños y aunque interiormente no hemos cambiado porque seguimos siendo los mismos, todo esta bien ahora.

No importa con quienes estemos yo nunca olvidaré nuestra eterna promesa, jamás la olvidaré porque se que es la única que ambos podemos cumplir hasta el último día de nuestras vidas.

"_Yo seré feliz por ti, si tú puedes ser feliz por mi"_

Fin?

XxXxXxXx

Notas de la autora: no me maten! Yo soy buena e inocente de cualquier cosa de la que me puedan acusar! Jajaja pues como ven me dio ganas de escribir un nuevo fic, solo que este es capítulo único o bueno hasta ahora lo tengo pensado como un capítulo único. Ustedes que dicen? Le sigo y les doy un nuevo Ryo/Sak? O lo dejo así? Haré lo que me pidan :p jeje para los que no sepan quién tiene apellido Takeshi en POT es Momoshiro así que saquen sus conclusiones jajaja. Por cierto la canción es cool de Gwen Stefani

Syonara! Nos vemos en el prox capítulo.

Dejen Reviews!

Escrito: 25 de octubre del 2005

Publicado: el 25 de octubre del 2005


	2. Siempre Juntos

De Regreso! Jojojo Feliz Navidad xD creo que me adelanté un mes, no? O.o jeje

Advertencia/Riesgos: la autora no se hace responsable si al lector le da un paro cardiaco al terminar de leer o le entra unas ganas asesinas de matar a la autora.

Resumen: Vivimos de lo aprendido, de las experiencias, de los buenos y malos momentos…pero que pasa cuando clamor se te escapa?

Tennis no Ohjisama NO me pertenece, solo la historia a continuación es mía.

**Nuestra Eterna Promesa**

**By. EmmaRiddle**

_Cuando fue que te perdí, cuando fue que todo entre nosotros cambió?_

Capítulo II: Siempre Juntos

Éramos jóvenes con sueños indefinidos y las ilusiones en las nubes, soñando con alcanzar lo inalcanzable y viviendo un presente que mañana se convertiría en pasado. En la oscuridad que encierra esta habitación me escondo, miro a mi alrededor y pareciera que fuera el reflejo de mi alma lo que veo, todo se ve tan vacío, solitario y fúnebre? Si….

Aquella pálida mujer parecía querer detener el tiempo y regresar al pasado, con cada lagrima y con cada tic tac del reloj su tristeza era cada vez mayor y los sonidos de su palpitar cada vez eran más pesados y lentos…lo sabia pronto llegaría.

XxXxX

Era un soleada tarde y una pareja de jóvenes se encontraba en un parque, estaban uno frente al otro, el chico parecía querer terminar de esconder toda su cara en la gorra, mientras la chica esta completamente enrojecida sin saber que hacer si salir corriendo y no escuchar nada de lo que él dijera o quedarse allí y decirle lo que por tanto tiempo había estado guardando. Antes de que pudiera decidir que iba hacer el chico la había tomado repentinamente de la muñeca jalándola hacia él y le había plantado un tímido pero profundo primer beso.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por las emociones del momento, ella pasó sus brazos de forma inconsciente por su cuello, retirando con sus manos la gorra de su acompañante y él la tomó posesivamente de la cintura de manera que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente pegados, se sentía tan bien sentir los suaves labios de ella sobre los suyos, y él queriendo reclamar la dulzura de su interior, que no se volvieron a despegar sino por breves instantes cuando ya sentían que el aire les hacia falta para respirar.

Eso que quiere decir?- preguntó él con una dulce sonrisa, ese tipo de sonrisas que sólo ella podía robarle y que solo ella podía ver, mientras su corazón palpitaba incesantemente y su rostro seguía teniendo ese color rojizo, aún sin soltarla, pegando su frente con la de ella, que lo miraba de forma profunda, soñadora y dulce como siempre lo había echo, entonces fue cuando escuchó lo que tanto había querido escuchar de sus labios

"si, si quiero ser tú novia" le respondió sonriendo para volver a unir sus labios con los de su amado, que después de varios años había correspondido a su amor.

Todo era simplemente perfecto, ella, él, ambos eran perfectos y era así como todos los reconocían como " la pareja perfecta" ambos populares, ambos robaban suspiros por donde pasaran, ambos capitanes de tennis, ambos tan opuestos en carácter, pero ambos tan soñados como en los cuentos de hadas.

Desde un principio se supo que esos dos terminarían juntos, ella siempre soñó con que su adorado príncipe se fijara alguna vez en ella, él siempre soñó con ver destruido a su padre en el tennis y de pronto todo había dado un giro de 180, ella dejó de soñar con un amor no correspondido y se dispuso a soñar con ser la mejor tennista y el, él venció a su padre y se sintió vacío porque finamente se había dado cuenta que lo que realmente quería se encontraba en una jovencita que ahora se disponía hacer un camino lejos de él, entonces fue cuando lo supo, la amaba y no la dejaría ir, no si él no iba con ella y hacían realidad sus sueños juntos.

XxXxX

Un hombre ya de avanzada edad se encontraba fumando sentado en medio de una de las canchas de aquel colegio que había formado parte de él desde niño, estaba simplemente recordando, los buenos y malos momentos que pasó allí, sin querer en un acto inconsciente miró donde ella estaba siempre que él tenia un partido y con su dulce sonrisa lo animaba….suspiró, sentía tanto cansancio y dolor por lo perdido.

Ryoma- escuchó esa voz, aquella voz inconfundible que hacia que todo se detuviera y los dolores se esfumaran, entonces giró para poder verla y allí tan bella como siempre estaba ella.

Sakuno, no cumpliste- fue lo único que pudo llegar a decir mientras intentaba acercarse a ella en vano, porque simple y sencillamente era una ilusión más de su mente, se quedó allí por un momento viendo aquella imagen y entonces cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió abrir tal y como se lo había imaginado, ella ya no estaba. Apretó sus puños de tal manera de que llegaba a lastimarse sin ni siquiera notarlo, las lágrimas salían sin cesar mientras él intentaba retenerlas cerrando sus ojos, la suave brisa comenzó hacerse más fuerte haciendo así que el cabello casi cubierto en su totalidad por las canas se meciera de un lado a otro.

XxXxX

Sus cuerpos se unían en un mágico ritmo que los llevaba al cielo sin contemplaciones, solo existían ellos, ambos dejaban atrás la niñez, y la timidez desaparecía. Solo se dedicaban a complementarse uno con el otro, sintiéndose, amándose y prometiéndose en medio de susurros un amor eterno, con su único y mudo testigo, el amor.

Ambos se entregaban todo, el alma, el corazón y sus cuerpos…no había más que ellos pudieran hacer, que no fuera amarse y dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, todo tan mágico, todo tan perfecto.

XxXxX

Ryoma Echizen vuelve a ganar 6-0!- La euforia de la gente que presenciaba el partido era increíble, todos gritaban su nombre y él ni se intimidaba mientras tomaba su Ponta y todos lo felicitaban, sólo cuando sintió su presencia volteó y la miró entre tanta gente corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa y abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras él la tomaba del mentón y la besaba. Todos los demás desaparecían cuando ella estaba con él.

Y una vez más, señoras y señores, el gran Príncipe del Tennis vuelve a ganar sin derrota alguna y celebrando con su inseparable y talentosa prometida Sakuno Ryuzaki!- era lo que reportaban los periodistas- La hermosa Tennista Ryuzaki volvió hacer de las suyas llevándose el primer lugar!- La pareja del momento no son otros más que los aclamados por todos Echizen y Ryuzaki!

Todo hermoso, todo ideal….lograron alcanzar sus sueños de convertirse en los mejores juntos, tal y como lo habían prometido en aquel entonces…

No me dejes nunca, por favor- le susurraba Sakuno a Ryoma mientras se fundía en su abrazo "nunca, Sakuno. Lo prometo" le contestaba él viéndola fijamente "estaremos juntos siempre" termino de decir para besarla como en muchas otras ocasiones había echo.

XxXxX

Sakuno Ryuzaki, te casarías conmigo?

XxXxX

Notas de la autora: holis holis y más HOLIS! Jajaja como están? Espero que bien! Aquí esta tal y como les dije, la continuación de esta fic porque así lo pidieron ustedes, un besote y abrazote grandee a todos los que dejaron sus reviews! MIL GRACIAS, como ven ando de lo más cursi xD jaja en realidad creo que una parte de mi siempre ha sido cursi, o no?

Jeje pues a los que no entendieron el principio les explico xD

En el primer Capítulo: Sakuno esta apurada por llegar a su casa a causa de que se hará una cena con unos viejos amigos y su esposo, al llegar Sakuno se da cuenta de que ha llegado tarde y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que ya Ryoma y su acompañante (que más adelante les digo quién es) están en casa y su esposo Momoshiro ya tiene todo listo. Después de la cena Sakuno se queda pensando en si así estará todo bien, es entonces cuando Ryoma le dice lo linda que se ve en ese estado (ósea que esta embarazada) y la llama por su nuevo apellido. Entonces ella se convence así misma que todo esta bien así.

Si no entendieron otra cosa, no duden en decirme. Espero que este capítulo si lo hayan entendido un poco más, hay varios saltos en el tiempo….si se dieron cuenta verdad? Jeje

Bueno sin más nada que decir

Syonara! Nos vemos en el prox capítulo.

Dejen Reviews!

Escrito: el 19 de noviembre del 2005

Publicado: el 19 de noviembre del 2005


End file.
